


Noël à Paris

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Béjart, Drabbles, Ficothèque Ardente, Multi, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Des danseurs, des élèves d'une académie de danse vivent Noël chez eux, à Paris.Vingt quatre drabbles ayant pour acteurs les personnages des fictions "le danseur" et "Le tango des Perrières".





	1. L'amant imaginaire

 

****

 

 

 

**L'amant imaginaire**

 

le 1er décembre  
Mot : festivité

 

Ils sont rentrés de Lausanne hier. Là-bas, le succès de The Games of Life a enivré Gabriel. Pour ce premier déplacement, l'ovation reçue était inespérée. Il a aimé l'ambiance du voyage, les nuits avec Driss. En compagnie de Lucas, Rémi, Sacha, le staff et les danseurs, les élèves ont été dîner au Presbytère qui a donné son nom à un des ballets de Maurice Béjart. Tous les grands événements du Béjart Ballet Lausanne y ont été célébrés.  
Gabriel caresse du bout des doigts le visage de Driss. Sa sœur dort chez son amie, il a sauté sur l'occasion et invité Driss entre ses draps. Il grommelle quelques mots en resserrant son étreinte. Gabriel ne va pas profiter des festivités de Noël, il travaille au Motus. Ce sera boulot, boulot. Il ne sait pas avec qui il va bosser d'ailleurs. Breno, bien entendu, cependant ça ne suffira pas. L'année dernière, il y avait six extras en tout. C'était très juste. Trop.  
—  Chéri  ? murmure Driss.  
—  Où et avec qui vas-tu passer ton réveillon  ?  
—  Avec mon amant, c'est évident.  
Saisi, Gabriel le dévisage.  
—  Que...  ?  
—  Chut, calme-toi, Amour. J'ai demandé à Lucas de m'engager au Motus afin d'être avec toi.

 

 

 


	2. La petite maline

Le gâteau dans le comptoir attire irrésistiblement le regard de Clara. Il a l'air bon. Christophe en fait toujours des petits. Ils sont jolis, mais celui-là est gros. Carré, beau, il brille tel un miroir. Elle jette un coup d’œil vers son frère qui discute avec Driss en faisant la file. Elle apprécie Driss, il est gentil. Et souvent chez eux. Souvent dans le lit de Gabriel. C'est son amoureux. Ils s'embrassent tout le temps comme dans les films. Des baisers sur la bouche qui n'en finissent plus.   
—  Tu veux quelque chose, chérie  ?  
—  Sacha  ! s'exclame-t-elle en se pendant à son cou. Le gâteau, là, réplique-t-elle en le désignant.  
Quelle chance que Sacha vienne chercher son pain. Avec Gabriel, elle ne l'aurait pas eu, sa pâtisserie. Tandis que là...  
—  Tu vas manger tout ça  ? se moque gentiment son ami.  
—  Tu en prendras une part et pour Lucas aussi. Il aime le chocolat. Pas autant que toi.  
—  Lucas m'aime  ? interroge-t-il en souriant l'effrontée.  
—  Tu sais que oui, répond-elle gravement.   
—  C'est vrai, admet-il.  
—  Clara  ! appelle Gabriel.  
—  J'arrive.  
—  Monsieur Ménier. Je vous sers  ?  
—  Le gâteau là-bas. Rendez-vous à seize heures, précise-t-il à la gamine avec un clin d’œil.


	3. Visite à Paris

 

3 décembre

Mot donné : visite

 

Son regard attentif surveille les garçons. Derrière le comptoir Gabriel et Driss sont en renfort, en salle  : Breno, Amaury et Erwan. En cuisine, les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe de diététique  : Lance et Youness. Les retardataires se pressent à l'entrée, il s'avance vers eux.  
—  Amaury. La 9 pour Monsieur et Madame Carvè. Mesdames, Messieurs, Breno, va vous conduire à la 12. Joaquin  ! s'exclame-t-il en accolant le dernier arrivant avec chaleur.  
—  Lucas. Je suis content d'être là. Je te présente mon compagnon, Victor, dont je t'ai parlé.  
—  Heureux de te connaître et de vous voir à Paris. Vous allez à la 7 ?  
—  Sacha est là ?  
—  Oui, il y est. Vous travaillerez ensemble sur Les quatre fils Aymon. Tôt ou tard, il faudra faire la paix. Crois-moi avec l'enquête sur le meurtre de Michel Denard, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Matte est là aussi accompagné de son flirt du moment, Sacha fait avec. Viens.  
Lucas pose une main sur la nuque de Sacha. Qu'il est beau ce soir, son flamboyant.  
—  Une visite, Sashka, dit-il tendrement.  
Il perçoit le tressaillement de son ami qui caresse sa main du bout des doigts.  
—  Merci, danseur. Assieds-toi Joaquin. Victor, je suppose ?


	4. Le parfum

Mot du 4 décembre : Parfum

 

Erwan se retourne brusquement. Il clôt les paupières. Ce parfum. Il le connaît. Il l'aime. Celui que porte Amaury. Il regarde s'éloigner la silhouette qui a peu de points communs avec le Liégeois. Le garçon n'a ni son corps parfait, ni son élégance décontractée. L'odeur l'a percuté au passage. Amaury. Dont il est amoureux.  
Il y a quatre mois qu'ils sont aux Perrières et il n'a pas encore osé lui demander d'être son petit-ami. Ils passent énormément de temps ensemble. Il ne compte pas les sorties faites, les dîners cuisinés de concert. Il apprécie leur relation et, en même temps, il voudrait plus. Tellement plus. Néanmoins si tout changeait ? S'ils ne s'accordaient pas en couple ? Le perdre ? Impensable.  
Il voit le désir de certains. Plusieurs lui ont déjà fait des propositions. Il a tremblé en attendant sa réaction à celle de Lance avec qui il s'entend bien et qui va travailler avec eux au Motus. Amaury l'a fixé lui avant de dire non du bout des lèvres. C'est le dernier que je refuse semblaient prévenir ses yeux.  
—  Tu rêves  ?  
—  Oui, avoue-t-il. Tu as trouvé le cadeau pour ta mère  ?  
La réponse se noie dans le geste qu'il ose, prendre Amaury par la taille.


	5. En traîneau

Mot du 5 décembre : cristaux

 

Nathan suspend sur le sapin les derniers cristaux de neige. Il a décidé cette année de miser sur la féerie. Oiseaux-lyres, papillons, écureuils immaculés avoisinent les boules transparentes aux volutes argent. Comme chaque Noël, il a envoyé Mehdi au supermarché avec une liste longue de trois kilomètres pendant que lui se charge de la décoration de leur appartement. Cela les arrange tous les deux. Mehdi a trop peu de patience pour supporter son souci du détail et de la perfection. Ils finiraient par se disputer. Par contre le shopping, il aime ça.  
—  Chéri  ? Je suis rentré  !  
Il sourit. Timing parfait. Le regard admiratif de son homme lui fait oublier les heures qu'il a passées à tout mettre en place. L'exclamation étonnée lorsqu'il découvre la chambre le fait rire. Il imagine sa tête.  
—  Nat  ! Viens  ! C'est urgent  !  
—  Ah oui  ? raille-t-il.  
—  Oui. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un traîneau. Encore moins sous l’œil fripon des lutins de Père-Noël.   
—  Il faut ranger les victuailles d'abord, proteste-t-il tout en sachant comment ça va se terminer.  
Lui remisant les courses avec un obsédé à ses trousses en train de le déshabiller et de promener ses mains partout sur son corps.


	6. Le ballet du Motus

Mot du 6 décembre : apéritif

 

Aux côtés de Joaquin, Victor sirote un apéritif en découvrant le BBP. Et le motus. Matte se glisse derrière le comptoir, encode les boissons qu'il prend pour la table et les sert. Matte. Excellent danseur. Petit mais de beaux gestes, une présence incroyable, un sourire magnifique. Et l'ex de Joaquin. Il est venu les embrasser à leur arrivée, a présenté son petit-ami Saverio, depuis son chéri ne s'en est plus préoccupé.  
—  Où es-tu, amour  ? murmure ce dernier.  
—  On dirait une grande famille, souffle-t-il.   
—  C'est le cas, répond Joaquin.  
—  Danseur, chuchote Sacha lorsque Lucas le frôle, la 6 appelle.  
Aimable, superbe de prestance dans un costume taillé sur mesure par Dorian, Lucas se dirige vers la table.   
—  Gabriel, une bouteille de Roche Blanche, enjoint-il.  
—  C'est le danseur du site de l'école, non  ?  
—  Oui. Tous les extras sont des élèves, intervient Mehdi. Travail bien payé et dans une ambiance agréable. Il y a quatre nouveaux cette année.  
Victor observe le ballet des garçons. Empressés et néanmoins calmes. Un homme blond très élégant fait le tour des tables et, charmeur, discute avec les clients.   
—  Rémi.  
Victor jette un coup d’œil vers Sacha qui contemple amoureusement Lucas.  
—  Ne cherche pas à comprendre.


	7. Sa cuisine

7 décembre : vanille

Le studio embaume la vanille que Ludovic hume avec délices. Non tant pour l'odeur que pour sa signification. Au chaud, en sa cuisine, l'ancien SDF confectionne un gâteau à son amante. Un prodige signé Lucas. Un de plus. Il n'oubliera pas la rue, les temps difficiles mais depuis cinq mois la vie lui a fait bien des cadeaux.  
Lovée dans sa couette, Alice dort toujours. Tout au moins, il le croyait. Les bras qui l'entourent, la tête posée sur son dos démentent cette hypothèse.   
—  Réveillée, ma douce  ? Un café  ?  
—  Je préférerais mon homme au lit, se moque-t-elle tendrement.   
Il jette un coup d’œil au four, la minuterie indique encore quinze minutes de cuisson. Alice a suivi sa mimique et sourit. Sans plus de manière, elle s'assied sur le plan de travail et l'attire entre ses jambes.   
—  Qu'est-ce que tu...  ?  
—  Chut, préliminaires, souffle-t-elle en le caressant.   
Ludovic est loin d'y être opposé. Ses mains enveloppent les seins, en agacent les pointes tandis qu'il embrasse son visage, ses lèvres, explore sa bouche. Son bas-ventre doué d'une vie propre se presse contre les doigts d'Alice et ne rencontre que le bois des tiroirs. Ludovic a un grognement déçu qui provoque son rire.  
—  Sois patient, Amour.


	8. Lassitude

Mot du 9 décembre : saison

 

Imperturbable, la ronde des saisons continue sa danse. Sous toutes ses latitudes. Depuis deux jours, l'hiver est à Paris traînant avec lui ses frimas. Le parc des Perrière est recouvert d'une fine couche de neige immaculée et devant les fenêtres de gros flocons ouateux mènent une sarabande légère et lascive. Rémi enlace Lucas plongé en une rêverie mélancolique, il mordille sa nuque.

—  Mon amour  ? lui murmure-t-il.

—  Tu as terminé ta commande  ?

—  Oui.

Lucas soupire. Dès leur retour de Lausanne, le motus a réclamé l'attention de son chef et propriétaire. De son responsable de salle aussi. Entre les fournisseurs et les halles de Rungis, ils n'ont eu aucun repos.

—  Tu es lassé, constate son mari.

Il sent la tension dans sa voix.

—  Un peu fatigué simplement. Prenons le temps d'un bain, offre-t-il.

Rémi embrasse ses lèvres avant de le tirer vers les escaliers de verre. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit, il lui enlève son tee-shirt et caresse sa peau dénudée. Sa bouche qui explore sensuellement son cou, ses épaules lui procure des frissons, ses attouchements un souffle erratique. Les mains sur ses fesses, il scelle son pubis au sien avec emportement. C'est bien ainsi qu'il concevait ce moment de détente.

 

 


	9. Oser l'amour

Mot du 9 décembre : bonnet

 

Ils ont décidé de se faire une toile. Dans le groupe, il y a des élèves de première et deux de seconde. Beaucoup de flirts. Un seul couple stable  : Erik et Hardouin. Cela a été le coup de foudre entre eux et ils sont ensemble depuis septembre. Quant à lui, Amaury surveille un bonnet oversized ou de simplet comme lui l'appelle, là devant lui. Non pas mauve tel celui de Disney, mais gris, torsadé avec une petite queue de quelques perles en bois. Un bonnet qui n'irait à aucun garçon, excepté à Erwan. Son regard bleu tourné vers lui, il s'arrête pour lui permettre de le rejoindre.  
—  Tu traînes, lance-t-il en l'enveloppant d'un bras. Tu rêves  ?   
Erwan l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe. Amaury sourit et s'alanguit contre son flanc. Ils marchent hanche contre hanche. Manifestement, ils sont sur la bonne voie. Il attend ça depuis le jour de la rentrée où Erwan campé fièrement en face du staff défiait le monde entier. Il le revoit sautant afin d'attraper le discours chiffonné en boule par Lucas. Après tout, pourquoi patiente-t-il ? Il pose la main sur la nuque blonde et caresse du bout des doigts le phénix noir qui la tatoue.   
—  Non. Je suis là, répond-il.


	10. Sodome et Gomorrhe

Mot du 10 décembre : pique

 

Sacha repousse avec agacement l'homme qu'il vient de baiser. Ce n'était pas un coup extraordinaire, loin de là. Il y a des nuits comme ça. Sun City ne garantit pas que ses clients soient des dieux du sexe. Il jette son préservatif, s'essuie sommairement. Une bonne douche maintenant. Il lui tourne le dos, s’apprêtant à quitter les lieux.  
—  Bayot est au courant que tu gémis son nom quand tu jouis  ?  
Ah ! Il l'a reconnu. Sacha ferme les yeux. La pique ne l'a qu'effleuré, néanmoins il n'a pas envie de trouver ça sur la toile. Il se retourne et contemple le corps parfait étendu sur le lit. Il est beau, c'est vrai. Il ne sait ni son prénom ni son âge. Entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans probablement. Un léger dégoût l'envahit.   
—  Cela change quelque chose pour toi  ? Si tu cherches le grand amour, tu t'es trompé d'endroit, lance-t-il sèchement. Ici sont Sodome et Gomorrhe.  
—  Où est le respect ?  
Un moralisateur. C'est sa veine. Que fait-il là ?  
—  Je n'ai été ni brutal, ni égoïste. Tu as pris du plaisir, tout comme moi. On en reste là. Je n'ai rien à donner de plus. À personne.   
—  Excepté à lui.  
Mais Sacha est déjà sorti.


End file.
